diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Bonemancer
A very popular build for the Necromancer is the Bonemancer. This normally involves dumping most of the skill points gained into bone spells, with limited summon capability. Bonemancers will find some elements of play difficult, as they are an abnormal form of a caster. Although there is a distinct advantage to having non-elemental magic damage, the spells take quite a while to gain potency when soloing. At higher levels and with improving gear, however, the bonemancer will become quite powerful - especially in pvp. There is slight controversy as to whether to use Bone Spear or Bone Spirit (bone spear pierces enemies, flies faster and costs less mana, while the spirit deals slightly more damage at skill level 20, and is homing. At higher levels Spear does more damage than Spirit). Most opt for Bone Spear, as the spirit drains mana reserves very quickly. Skills The skill settings for a Bonemancer can vary somewhat depending on gear and personal preference - some will want to max damage alone, though most will want some curses too. Lastly, some also choose to put a point in Clay Golem and its synergies, due to the fact that it makes a great tank, both for pvp and pvm (it's highly recommended to at least put one point in it). Some Hardcore players (or people who want to play very safe) even opt to take points in Revive for the same reason. The build is unique in that each offensive skill has no less than four synergies, not including the skill itself, so a fully synergized bonemancer is extremely rare. Main Skills: *Bone Spear *Bone Spirit *1 point to get desired Curses (most will do with just amplify damage, or even nothing if using a specialized White Rune Word wand with points in curses). *1 point for Clay Golem (and possibly one in each synergy - this is also possible to achieve, at least partially, through the White Rune Word as above) *The rest in Teeth, Bone Wall, and Bone Prison for synergies. Equipment Bonemancers, like most casters, will want mostly equipment that increase their total damage output through +skills. Due to the availability of the White Rune Word, it is possible to obtain a wand with +8 total to Bone Spear, along with a variety of other perks. But there are many choices in general, ranging from cheap to very costly. All items are listed top to bottom from the most to the least preferred (generally) though obviously, some will have different preferences or needs. Weapon: *White (Max damage) *Heart of the Oak (More Faster Cast Rate and Resistances, less skills) *Boneshade (More skills than Hoto but less than white, less fcr than hoto and no resists) *Wizardspike (Even more FCR and resists, no skills) Gloves: *Magefist (Faster cast rate, Mana Regeneration) *Trang-Oul's Claws (Faster cast rate, +skills to curses (generally unnecessary)) *Frostburn (Larger mana pool) Helmet: *Shako *Peasant Crown *Lore Chestpiece: *Enigma Rune Word *Skin of the Vipermagi *Any +skill armor such as Skullder's Ire Belt: *Arachnid Mesh *Verdungo's Hearty Cord *Any belt with lots of defensive stats like vitality, health, that sort of thing. Shield: *Homunculus *Spirit Rune Word (preferably in a Monarch) *Lidless Wall *A nice rare necromancer head Rings: *Stone of Jordan rings in both slots if possible *Good crafted rings *Faster Cast Rate rare or uncommon rings Amulet: *Mara's Kaleidoscope *A nice Crafted amulet with +3 poison and bone skills, or +2 necromancer skills *Any rare or uncommon amulet with same skills as above. Mercenary As opposed to other necromancer variants that might choose a mercenary based on how they compliment the additional minions, a Bonemancer is more concerned with his own safety and damage output. Therefore, choosing either a Holy Freeze or Defiance act 2 mercenary, and equipping him with Insight is the common choice. Others may opt for an act 3 cold mercenary, who will also keep enemies at bay. Playing in a group If you are intending to play in groups often, allocating some points into curses might be very helpful, particularly Lower Resist, Amplify Damage and Life Tap. The first to complement casters, the latter two more directed at melee fighters. If it seems a heavy toll to pay skill point wise, you can always try to obtain a wand with the proper skills on it, and keep it on switch - or perhaps even implement it into your White Rune Word. Lastly, bonemancers are used in Uber Tristraminspecial levelling groups to keep one of the uber bosses trapped in bone walls, while the rest of the team kills off the spawned minions. This gives high amounts of experience if executed correctly. Category:Necromancer Category:Builds Category:Necromancer Builds